


Margot cheats on Tilly

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: A tricky shot (it may become more chapters if it becomes likes) but I just wanted to try something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A tricky shot (it may become more chapters if it becomes likes) but I just wanted to try something.

Margot just finished her shift at Roni's bar. She was excited because tonight she had planned a date with Tilly. Margot and Tilly were officially together since two months now. Tilly still worked at Sabine's foodtruck. She put al her energy into the job, because this job would hold her of the streets and she could resist her old habits as when she was only a streetkid. Also she wouldn't dare to dissapoint officer Rogers, the man who gave her this job in the first place, and who also gave her the chance to change her life.

Allthough they were only recently together, Margot and Tilly were dating over six months before they made it official. The only bad thing in their relationship was that the two of them didn't really spent much time together. Because when Tilly was working, Margot was free from the bar. And wenn Margot was working, Tilly was free. But those few moments they acctually could spent time together, they really enjoyed it.

Over the last few weeks, Tilly worked more as usuall though. What Margot didn't know was that the blonde was saving money so she could take Margot on a trip away from the Heights. She knew Margot loved to travel as Tilly never left the Heights. So she wanted to have her first trip together with the woman she loved. But Margot on the contrary, was really annoyed that Tilly cancled their last two dates. It made that she missed her girlfriend even more and it became really irritating to her.

As Margot endet her shift, she took her phone out of her pocket to call Tilly. The phone ringed for a while untill it finaly was answered. 

"Hi Margot."

"Tilly, where are you? I just finished my shift and I am looking forward to our date night."

"Yeah about that..." 

Margots heart shrimped by noticing the concideration. "No Tilly... Please don't tell me that you are canceling our date... again."

"I am so sorry. But Sabine needs me here. It is really busy at the moment, so I really can't leave right now." 

Margot sighed. Then she came with an idea. "What about I rush over to you and help you out? Then you could leave sooner so we could at least spent a few hours together?"

"I think that's not a good idea," Tilly answered. Margot heared a customer calling for Tilly in the background. "I am sorry, Margot but I have to go. I will make it up to you, I promise." 

"Yeah right," Margot said, but Tilly allready hung up.

Margot angrily trew her phone at the bar. Roni, who was cleaning the tables raised an eyebrow as she looked at the darkblonde. "Everything okay over there?" she asked.

"Not really," Margot answered annoyed. "She canceled our date night again." 

The older barkeeper felt sorry for the girl. Margot was happy all day long, she was excited and looking forward to see her love again. "If there is anything I can do for you," she started.

"Never mind," Margot answered as she grabbed her phone, put it back in her bag and then left the bar. She started to walk aimlessly down the street, feeling really sad. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. In that moment, she reached for a liquor store. It was still open. She didn't hesitate and went inside. When she came out again, she dragged a bottle of wine with her. With the wine, she continued walking. She was about to turn back home as she reached the troll statue. As she looked at the giant statue, all her memories of meeting Tilly came back to her mind. It made her even more sad. She walked to the troll and sat down in one of its hands, that formed a kind of a chair. As she sat down, she opened the bottle and took a large swig. Then she took another one and another one. Soon the alcohol was started working. She began to feel dizzy. She layed back at the statue letting the traffic past bye.

"Wow, somebody has problems," a womans voice suddenly said. 

As Margot looked down, she saw a young redhead woman that was looking at her. "Yeah well, it helps to let me forget shit," she spluttered.

"Well, it also may help if you just talk to somebody," the woman replied.

Margot laughed in derision. "Yeah right." 

"It really does," the woman said. "Would you mind if I join you up there?" she asked.

Margot shrugged.

The woman took that as a yes and with an agile move she climbed on the statue and took a seat next to her. Margot now looked at the woman propperly. She was a beautifull woman. She had copper red hear, bounded in a ponytail and a pair of grey eyes. She had to be about her age.

"I'm Kaithlyn," the woman introduced herself to the darkblonde.

Margot raised her bottle before she took another swig. "Margot." 

"Well Margot, what is going on in that beautifull mind of yours?" 

Margot looked astonished at the redhead. "Was this girl flirting with her?" She took a better look at Kaithlynn. She was really a gorgeous girl. Wait no, she couldn't think like that. She had a girlfriend!

"Well?" Kathlynn asked again.

Margot sighed. "Nothing. Just that my girlfriend ditched me.. again.. for our date night. Not that we've been seeing each other a lot lately. But hey, who cares?"

"Ah.. Unrequited love. Yeah, that sucks."

"It really does suck," Margot answered. She took a last swig and finished her bottle. "Crap," she said. "Now I have to walk back to buy another one."

"Well," Kaithlynn said without hessitation. "What about you come with me instead? I might have a nice bottle of wine left in my fridge." 

"No I can't do that," Margot said. "I have to go home." 

Kaithlynn cupped Margots face in her hands. Her eyes looked deeply into hers. "No, you don't," she whispered. 

Allthough Tilly was still somewhere in her mind, Margot did really missed the feeling of someone holding her like that and looked at her like that. And was it the alcohol? Or just this girls presence she couldn't resist? "Allright then," the darkblonde finaly said. "But only for a drink. After that I will go home." She stood up and climbed of the troll. Kaithlynn was right behind her. "Okay," the redhead said. "It's this way."

###

As they reached Kaithlynns home, the girls were allready kissing each other hard. With some effort the redhead succeeded to open the door of her apartment as Margot literally pulled the girl inside. "Where is the bedroom?" the darkblonde asked between kisses. 

Kaithlynn grinned as she began to push Margot into a direction of a room at the end, still keep kissing her. As they finaly reached the bedroom, they were allready not wearing any clothes. Margot pulled her legs around Kaithlynns hips, which made them both falling on the bed.

"Let me just take that bottle," Kaithlynn said, but she allready knew that they weren't about to drink for a while. 

"Fuck the wine," Margot said. "Just take me instead."

Kaithlynn grinned as she took over controll and made love with the stranger darkblonde the rest of the night.

###

Margot woke up early next morning. Her head was pounding like hell. It took her a while before she realized that she wasn't at home. Then flashes of last night came along. As she looked beside her, she noticed a sleeping redhead. As she pulled of the sheets, she realized that she was all naked. And then it hit her. A burst of disgust came along. "Oh my God," she said. "What have I done?


	2. The confession

Margot sneeked into her apartment above Ronis bar. She succeeded to enter her apartment without Roni noticing her. The barkeeper was in the bars basement, looking at the supplies. When Margot entered her home, she went straight to the bathroom to wash all of last night off. 

As she finished after half an hour, she looked at her phone. She had three missed calls from Tilly. Margots stomache flinched. How could she face Tilly ever again after what happened last night? She took her phone and walked to her bedroom. She dropped herself on her bed, holding her phone in her hand. The sweet face of the blonde was watching her from the screen. Her ocean blue eyes, her pink cheeks and that gorgeous teethy smile. Tears appeared in Margots eyes. 

Then she sighed deeply as she dialed the number. It was like Tilly was expecting her call, because the phone didn't even ring before the blonde answered it. "Hi Margot," the blonde said with a happy voice. 

Hearing that voice, made Margot feel if she was strangled. "Hi Tilly. I am sorry that I missed your calls. I was in the shower."

"That's okay. I am really sorry about last night but I can make it up to you. Can I come over?"

Margot swallowed heavy. "Uh sure. When?"

"Right now? I am in the neighbourhood."

Margot wasn't sure if she could face the blonde at this point, but she would only make her suspicious if she blew her off. "Sure."

"Great. I see you in a minute then." After that the blonde hung up. 

With great difficulty Margot started to get dressed, still not knowing how she could face her girlfriend after what she did last night. Should she be honest to Tilly? Or maybe if Margot would just forget what happened last night, she didn't have to say anything to anyone. Then no one would get hurt.

Five minutes later someone knocked on the door. As Margot answered the door, she saw the blonde standing into the doorstep. She looked amazing with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and she wore a new yellow dress. Her blue eyes went wide as she saw her girlfriend after all those weeks. She stepped inside, hugged Margot and kissed her on the cheek. Margot felt dirty. She had to bottle up to not turn away from the blonde. 

Tilly noticed that something was different about Margot. "Is everything okay?" she asked worried. 

"Uh yeah. Sure," Margot said, her gaze turned to the floor. 

"Really? Because your'e acting kind of weird."

"I am fine, really," Margot answered, still not looking at the blonde.

"Okay, well," the blonde started. "I just wanted to say sorry for canceling our date nights lately. But I had a good reason for that and I couldn't share it with you or else I would ruined the supprise I was preparing for you." 

"Suprise?" 

Tilly smiled as she handed over an enveloppe. "Here, open it." 

With trembling hands the darkblonde opened the enveloppe. "These are tickets for... a cruise?"

Tilly nodded. "I worked so hard lately so I could save some money. I know you love to travel and you stayed put for me. And you also know I didn't leave the Heights in my life, so I was thinking maybe we could make a trip together." The blonde looked at Margot, waiting for a response. 

Margot looked at the cruisetickets, her hands shaking and tears started to roll over her cheeks.

This wasn't the reaction Tilly was expecting. She started to think that she did something wrong. "Don't you want to go on a cruise? Because if you don't, maybe I can try to exchange it."

"It's not about the tickets." Margot cried. "I would love to go on a trip with you. But.. just.." 

"Margot, you're really scaring me," Tilly said. She wanted to put her arm around her shoulder, but Margot turned away. 

"I... I did something bad," Margot started. She still couldn't get over herself to face Tilly. "After you canceled our date again yesterday, I started to walk down the streets. And then there was this liquor store where I bought a bottle of wine. I started to drink.. and then there was this girl... she listened to me.. and then..." Margot started to cry loudley. "I kinda cheated on you." 

There was a silence.

Tilly's smiled faded away in just seconds. Her big blue eyes filled with tears. "What?" she asked feeling the floor fell from underneath.

"I am so sorry, Tilly. I didn't mean to hurt you." She finaly looked up to meet Tilly's heartbroken eyes. 

Tilly just looked at her, she was visibly hurt, not saying anything.

"You know how I feel about you and I don't want to lose you. Please..." Margot tried to reach for Tilly’s shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" the blonde snapped. Her hurt look turned into a furious gaze. Margot never saw this look on her face. "Who was it?"

"What?" Margot stuttered.

"You heared me. Who is this person with whom you cheated on me?" 

"Does that matter?" Margot asked. "She didn't mean anything to me."

Tilly turned silent again. She just looked at Margot with piercing eyes. She stood there for a few moments, processing the confession the girl she loved so much, and from who she thought she loved her too, just made.

Margot couldn't stand this silence. "Please say something, Tilly. Scold me, yell at me or just slap me in the face. But please do something." 

"You want me to do something?" Tilly asked, but it wasn't a polite question.

"Yes!" Margot said.

"Allright then. I hope you’ll have fun on your travel with your new girl, because you and I, we are done. Goodbye, Margot." 

After those words the blonde Brit left, leaving Margot standing in the room by herself. At that very moment the darkblonde realized that she blew it. She betrayed the one girl that she loved and there was nothing she could do to fix that anymore. Leaving the door still open, Margot collapsed with her back against the wall. Ze burried her face against her knees and started to cry again.

A few minutes went by as the girl noticed someone appeared in the doorstep. For a second she thought it was Tilly, but as she looked up she saw Roni standing in the hallway. "Margot, what happened?" she asked, kneeling next to the girl. "I just saw Tilly leaving and she was really upset."

"I blew it," Margot cried.

"What did you do?" It sounded allmost as a warning.

"I... I made a huge mistake last night." Then she confessed what happened the night before.

"Oh Margot," Roni said. She sat down next to the girl, putting an arm around her. "Why..."

"I don't know. It.. it just happened."

"Things like that don't just happen," Roni said. "What is wrong with you? I thought you loved Tilly."

"But I do!"

"Well why are you still sitting here feeling sorry for yourself? You made a mistake. A big one. So get your ass together and fix the damn thing."

"But how? She just broke up with me and she doesn't want to see me again."

"Well, can you blaim her? What would you do in her position?"

"But you didn't see that look in her eyes. I broke her heart. It's over."

"Only if you stay here and keep whining," Roni said. She stood up, reaching her hand to Margot. "Come on. Get up and get her back. Or else I will kick you after her myself." 

Margot whiped the tears out of her eyes. Maybe Roni was right and it wasn't too late. But how could she regain Tilly's heart?


	3. The fight

After their conversation, Roni saw Margot leaving the bar. She decided to go after Tilly and try to get her girlfriend back. When she was sure that the darkblonde was gone, the older woman shook her head. She couldn't understand why the girl ruined her relationship in the way she had done. Roni decided to call her sister, Kelly. 

"Kel, it's me," she said as her sister answered the phone. "There is something you should know." 

"What is it?," Kelly asked. "Is something wrong with Margot?" 

"Well, you could say that," Roni sighed. Then she told her sister what Margot told her just moments ago. After she finshed, there was a silence. Roni knew her sister well enough to know that the redhead was about to explode. And she was right.

"Well, that sneaky little..." 

"Kelly!" 

"What, I am right, don't I?"

"You might be, but it's your daughter we are talking about. So behave, for Godssake." 

There was a silence again. 

"Where is she now?" Kelly wanted to know. "Could you get her on the phone?"

"I can't," the brunette said. "She went after Tilly, trying to fix the mess she made."

Kelly sighed. Then she came with a decision. "Get her ass over here." 

"Wait, what?" 

"Sent her to San Fransisco. I have plenty of room here. It will be good for her to distance herself from the Heights. I will talk to her, when she gets here and maybe the space between the two of them will give them some peace."

Roni considered it. "Well, if she gets back, I will tell her to call you right away," she promised. Then she noticed a person that was standing in front of the bars window. She recognized the blonde locks immediately. "Kelly, I will call you back as soon as Margot returns." After that she hung up. She went outside, noticing the young blonde woman standing on the sidewalk looking like crap.

"Tilly," Roni said calmly.

The blonde startled, turning around slowly. "Hi," she said with a dim voice. 

"You look like you could use a drink," Roni tried to started a conversation with the Brit. "Come in and you'll get one on the house." 

Tilly hesitated and Roni knew exactly why. "Margot isn't home," the bartender said. "She is looking for you." After hearing that her exgirlfriend wasn't there, she nodded and followed Roni inside. She took a seat at a table next to the bar, facing the window. Roni went behind the bar to make her a drink. "So you know," Tilly said coldy.

"Yeah," the older woman answered. "I saw you leaving earlier and after that I found Margot upstairs in her apartment, she was really upset."

Tilly snorted. "Well, she had it coming."

Roni took place next to the girl, putting a glass with a red liquid in it in front of her. "I get that you are angry..."

"Angry?" the blonde interruped her. "Oh I'm not angry, Roni. I am furious. That woman ripped my heart out and tore it into bloody pieces. I know I wasn't quite a lovely girlfriend in the past weeks because I was working so much. But I did it so I could suprise her with a little trip. So we could spent a few days together. And what does she do? She bloody cheats on me." Tears appeared in the blondes eyes. 

Roni looked at her, not really knowing what to say. The last thing she wanted was to upset this girl even more. "I know Margot made a huge mistake. And honestly, I don't know what got in to her. But she wasn't allways like that," Roni started..

"She hurt me, Roni," Tilly said. "She knows my past and what I've been through. I trusted her and she betrayed me." She said this while she was playing with her rainbowbracelet Margot gave her on their first real date. "And honestly, I don't know if I'm ever be able to forgive her."

There was a silence.

"Do you still love her?" Roni asked finaly.

The blonde looked up with her wide blue eyes. "Of course I love her. She was my first real relationship. But it doesn't change the fact what she did."

"Then you two should talk. I know how this must sound to you. And it is easy to say for me, because I'm not in your position. But believe me, sweatheart. You don't want to end this unfinished. It will break you even more in the end."

"I don't want to talk to her," Tilly snapped taking a swig from her drink. "I never want to see her again."

"If that's so, then why were you standing outside of my bar?" the older woman asked. "You know Margot lives here."

The blonde turned her gaze away.

Roni smiled. "That's what I thought. Trust me, Tilly. Talk to her. Express your feelings to her. Made it clear to her that she blew it." 

The blonde looked surprised at the barkeeper. "You're not taking her side?" she asked.

"I'm not taking anybody's side," the woman spoke. "I saw my niece. She is allready punished. And she hasn't even spoke to her mother yet." 

In that moment Tilly caught the sigh of someone standing in the bars entrance. It was a darkblonde girl, looking even worse as she did. As she caught the look of her exgirlfriend, she froze. Roni noticed and turned around. Looking at her niece, she took the blondes hand. "Talk to her," she whispered. Then she stood up. She cleared her throat. "I will leave you two alone for a while," she said. "I have to buy some suplies for tonight." 

The bartender left, queezing her niece hand as she past by.

Margot stayed put in the bars entrance, not sure if she could approach Tilly. The blonde noticed it. "Will you be standing there all bloody day? Or are you suddenly affraid of me?" she said with a cold voice. 

The darkblonde came to her senses. "I don't..."

"Well come over here then," Tilly said as she nodded at the chair in front of her. 

Margot nodded as she sat down in front of her. She looked at Tilly. The blonde looked straight back. Her eyes weren't sparkeling this time like they used to as she saw Margot. No, this time her gaze was furious. "I... I don't know how to start," Margot stammered.

"Well, then it seems like that I have to start , doesn’t it?” The blonde raised her voice a little. She had never been shouting at the darkblonde before. Normally her voice was sweet and tender. But at this point she didn't care about hurting the feelings of the woman who was facing her. "You really hurt me, you know that, don't you? What in the bloody hell did I do to you to deserve this? I told you about my past, because I trusted you. You know I was a fosterchild, never had a loving family. You know the reason I ended on the streets. And then I met you and I thought you saw the real me, you know what I mean?" At this moment Tilly was furiously shouting at the darkblonde. "And then, you have nothing better to do then go home with the first woman that crosses your path and let yourself get layed by the damn bitch? Do you know how that feels?" She paused a moment and just as Margot opened her mouth to answer, Tilly continued. "It feels like shit! So I will ask you this only once and I expect an honest answer." Tilly paused again, looking furiously at the darkblonde. "Why?"

Margot, normally a strong personality, wo won't scare easy was acting like a big girl's blouse. Not because she was affraid of the woman in front of her, but because she still felt guilty and very dirty about what she did to the blonde. And the worst thing was.. Tilly had every right to speak to her like that. "I... I guess I felt lonley," she started to explain finaly. "I missed you so much in the past few weeks and I was so excited about our date night yesterday. And then you canceled it and..."

"Oh, so it's my fault now then?" 

"No, no... I didn't mean it like that. I just felt hurt.. and there was this girl.. she listened to me and I don't know why but suddenly there was this connection. And what happened after that..."

Tilly kept her hands against her ears. "I don't want to hear about your sexually adventure with the bloody bitch," she yelled. 

Margot turned her gaze to the table. "I'm sorry..."

"I really wish I could forgive you," Tilly continued. "Strangely enough, some part of my heart still belongs to you and I guess that will never change." 

Margot looked at the blonde with a hopefull gaze.

Tilly noticed. "Oh don't you dare look at me like that. I doesn't mean I can forgive you for what you did to me." Her hand went to her wrist and started to untie the rainbowbracelet. Then she stood up returning the bracelet to Margot. "You betrayed me, Margot. The only person in the world I confide my heart and that really hurts. It’s over between us."

After returning the bracelet, the blonde walked to the exit of the bar. She looked over her shoulder one last time, leaving a stunned woman behind at the table. It hurt Tilly to leave like this, but at this point she had no other choice.

After she left, Margot started to cry loudly. She hoped that this conversation would solve her mistake. How stupid could she be to believe that? 

###

"Are you ready?" Roni asked her niece as the darkblonde appeared in the bar with her backpack. 

Margot nodded. 

After Tilly left and Roni returned she received a call from her mother. After Kelly gave her daughter her opportunity to address, she asked her to come home for a while. Margot agreed with hesitation, but she knew that after losing Tilly there was acctually no reason to stay in the Heights anymore. After all, Tilly was the reason she interupted her traveling in the first place. 

"The cab is here," Roni said as a big yellow car hold in front of the bar. She looked at her niece, she looked better than before but still heartbroken. "Come over here," she said and gave her a warm smile. She hugged the darkblonde. "Everything will be okay," she whispered in her ear. "Take your time to process. You are welcome to come back whenever you want."

"Thanks," Margot said. Then she left the bar, Roni watching her niece stepping in the car and then drive away.

As the cab passed the trollstatue heading to the highway, she caught the sight of a gorgeous blonde, sitting in the hand of the troll, drawing on her notepad. That was the last sight she caught of the woman she hurt so badly and she seemed to lose forever, before the cab turned on the highway, leaving the Heights behind them.


	4. The making up

### SIX MONTHS LATER###

It was december and a week before Christmas as a young darkblonde woman with a backpack entered Roni's bar. The place was empty because it was right pas afternoon, but the bartender was allready standing behind the bar, cleaning some glasses. As the woman looked up, a smile appeared on her face. "Margot!" she said as she walked to her and give her a warm hug. "What a suprise. I could have picked you up from the airport, you know."

The darkblonde smiled. "I wanted to suprise you." She hugged her aunt back. "Thank you for letting me stay here... again. And I am sorry that I run off like that."

"Don't you worry about that," Roni waved her guilt away. "I am happy to have you back. It was a hell without you in the bar. I hired a replacement but honestly, nobody could replace you, dear." 

Margot blushed. "Wow.. thanks." 

"What about you wash the airport out of your hair and I will make us a nice hot chocolate? We can catch up a little before you start your shift." 

"Does that mean..." 

"That you have you're old job back? Of course!"

The darkblonde hugged the older woman again before she went upstairs to change. Roni instead went behind the bar preparing the hot chocolate.

###

Half an hour later, Margot appeared in the bar again. She looked all fresh, wearing a black jeans and black turtleneck. She put her darkblonde hair into a ponytail. Roni was allready sitting at a table by the window, winking her niece to join her. The hot chocolate was allready on the table. 

"So tell me about your trip to San Fransisco," she started. 

Margot sighed. "Well mom was furious in the first three weeks," she confessed. "But after that she was really sweet to me. It really helped to be somewhere else for a while. But with the Hollidays comming up, I longed back to the Heights. I mean this place feels like home to me, even my mother doesn't live here anymore. I missed it. And I missed my job in the bar and I missed you too... And I missed..."

"Tilly?" Roni asked.

Margots eyes went wide. She didn't hear that name in quit a while. "Not a day passes that I don't think of her," the darkblonde confessed. "Did... did you see her recently?" 

Roni nodded. "She comes by every fridaynight for a chat and a drink."

Margot took a sip of her chocolate. "And... how is she?" 

Roni raised her eyebrow. "Really, dear? After six months spending away from this place, the first thing you wanna know is how your ex-girlfriend is doing?"

Margot sighed. "Well, I can't help it. She doesn't go out of my head, even after all those months." 

Roni smiled. "Well, looks like I'm having a deja vu here." 

The darkblonde looked at the older woman not understanding. Roni looked back as she explained: "Jeez niece... She talks about you all the time when she is here. Like there is no other subject to talk about."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you know the expression of "True Love?" Roni asked. 

"Of course I do."

"Well, I start to believe that you two might share it. So what about I will free you for tonight so you can go into the city and try to find that cute blonde Brit?" 

"Would you really do that for me?" Margot asked astonished.

"Of course I would," the older woman said. "But I’m warning you, missy. If you went out just to make that same mistake again, I will kick you out of my house!"

Margot quickly finished her drink and then put on her coat and scarf. Before she walked trough the door, she turned around. "I won't," she promised. "Never, ever again." Then she left.

###

Margot looked everywhere to find Tilly. First she went to the grocery store and then to the baker where, as she knew, Tilly bought her beloved marmalade sandwiches. Also by the bakery she wasn't lucky. She thought about the places the blonde else could be. She came with an idea. She started to walk to the trollstatue but also there was no sign of the blonde Brit. Looking at the giant statue, memories of meeting Kaithlynn went trough her mind. This was the place where she messed all up. The darkblonde shook her head, trying to lose those memories in that way. She looked around. Her eye fell on the police station at the end of the street. She hesitated for a moment. It didn't seem like a good idea to ask officer Rogers if he had seen Tilly. The man would probably have her throw out of the building. She knew Tilly was like a daughter to the officer, so he would protect her. He probably wouldn't want her to come close to Tilly. As the darkblonde was about to give up she came with the idea that Tilly was probably at work. So she walked to the market where the food truck had its permanent place. 

From a distance she could already see that Tilly was not working. Sabine was alone, serving her customers by herself. As Margot became too close, the darkskinned woman noticed her and winked at her.

"Crap," Margot whispered. She put on her best fake smile and waved back. As she reached for the truck, Sabine greeted her kindly. "Margot, I thought you where out of town for a while." 

"Yeah, well.. Guess I'm back again," the darkblonde answered. 

"Well, it's great to have you back here. If you're looking for Tilly, she has a day off. Probably she is playing chess with her friend, Officer Rogers."

Margot was startled by hearing Tilly's name again. As she looked closer to Sabine, it seemed to her that Sabine was unaware of the fact that the two broke up half a year ago. "Oh well..." she stammered. "Would you make me a beignett then, please? And a hot chocolate for on the road?" 

Sabine nodded. It took her a few minutes to prepare the darkblondes order. As she received her beignett and her drink, Margot said goodbye. She decided to eat her lunch at her favorite spot in the Heights. That spot was a secluded bench in the harbor with the perfect view at the blue ocean. As she reached it, she sat down unwrapping her beignett. She took a bite and enjoyed the sweet taste of the pastries melting on her tongue. As she swallowed it, she closed her eyes and inhaled the salty ocean air. She enjoyed her moment of peace. Then she took a sip of her hot chocolate before it went too cold. The moment she put the cup to her mouth, somebody called her name. As she reconized that voice as Tilly's, she allmost choked on her drink. She had to do her best to not tamper her drink onto her new jeans. Then she finaly looked up and there she was. This gorgeous blonde, her blonde hair hiding underneath a red knit cap, wearing a darkblue jeans and a red coat, which fitted perfectly with the cap she was wearing. Her blue eyes looked in an astonished way, raising an eyebrow as she watched the darkblonde almost choke in her drink. "Are we okay, over there?" Tilly sounded allmost concerned. 

Margot took a deap breath first before she was able to answer the question. "I'm fine, thanks."

Tilly seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then she decided to sit next to Margot leaving a little space between the two of them. The darkblonde cringed when she felt Tilly's presence so close. She didn't dare look at her.

"I heard you were looking for me," Tilly started. 

Margot started to blush. "Yeah, well... I was just wondering how you're doing, I guess," she stammered. "I was gone for a while and... I don't know."

"I noticed you left town," the blonde said. Her voice sounded sweet and calm. It was nothing like the last time they had spoke to each other. That confused Margot a little. "I saw you driving away in that cab," the blonde continued.

Margot now looked at the blonde. Meeting her wunderfull blue eyes, seeing her beautifull face, her cute little nose, her pinky cheeks... it made Margot feeling warm inside. "You saw me?" she asked supprised.

Tilly smiled. 

Oh my God, that smile. That gorgeous beautifull smile, Margot could only think.

"Of course I saw you. I allmost see everything that happends here. You of all people should know that." 

Was that a joke? Was she really joking? Why wasn't she angry? Or upset because she left town without saying goodbye?

"Aren't you upset?" Margot asked carefully. "Because I left town like that?" 

Tilly shook her head. Then she turned her gaze to the ocean. She sighed deeply. "I understand why you left town," she started. "I wasn't exactly nice to you." 

"You had al the right to be mad at me," Margot waved her guilt away. "And you still have." 

"Well, actually after you left I had lots of time to think things through and I came to the conclusion that I may have reacted too strongly."

"Tilly..." Margot started. 

Tilly put her hand on Margot's hand. The darkblonde closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. God, she missed this. Tilly's skin on hers. Her warmth, the way she stroked her hand. It made that Margot became tears into her eyes. "I have to confess something to you," she whispered. "The reason I came back, was that not a day went by that I didn't think about you." Margot turned her gaze down shyly. 

There was a silence. She expected that Tilly would let her hand go, but instead she kept stroking it. 

"I missed you too," Tilly finaly confessed.

Margot looked at the blonde. Her view was cloudy because of the tears in her eyes. "Really? But I don't deserve that." 

"Well, let me be the judge of that. You may have been a bitch to me, but being in a relationship means that the people who are involved in it have to learn to forgive each other. And if there is something that I learned about the past months, it’s that I can't live without you. Apparently you're my soulmate."

There was a silence again. Margot tried to progress this confession. She expected not much when Tilly suddenly stood in front of her. But she had not dared to expect this in her wildest dreams. At this moment she did not know how to react. The blonde seemed to noticed that. She let the hand of the darkblonde go. As Margot looked up she saw that the blonde was opening her arms, inviting her for a hug. 

"Really?" Margot asked. "I can hug you?" 

Tilly just smiled. That was enough for Margot as she fell into the blondes arms, accidentally dropping her cup of chocolate on the floor but she didn't care about it. The only thing she cared about in that very moment was that she was finaly holding her love into her arms again. She helt her tight and inhaled the scent of the blonde deeply. The scent of fresh mint penetrated her deeply as tears were rolling down her cheeks by now.

After a few minutes, she was able to untie herself from the blonde. As she looked into her eyes, she saw Tilly was crying too. "I missed being helt in your arms like that," the darkblonde confessed. Tilly just smiled, whiping a few tears out of her green eyes. "I missed holding you too."

"I know I have no right to ask this," Margot stammered. "But... do you think.. maybe.. I don't know... We could... start over?" 

Tilly sighed, turning her gaze back to the ocean again. It seemed like she was serouisly concidering it. After a few minutes, minutes that seemed to last for hours to Margot, she finaly asked: "Can you promise to never, ever hurt me like that again? That I can trust you in the future and that you never will betray me again in the way you did?"

Margot didn't even had to think about that. "I promise. I will do anything to regain your trust and to show you my love." 

Tilly smiled and leaned over to Margot. She gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Well, lets make a fresh start then,” she whispered, leaning her head against the darkblondes shoulder and enjoyed the oceanview together with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but it may become a bonus chapter when it becomes above 20 kudos =)


	5. Bonus-chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised. The story became over 20 Kudo's so here is a bonuschapter! 
> 
> I updatet it because I sent it online too soon. The story wasn't finished yet. I tried to end it but in some way it feels like it is still missing something. If you are one of my readers and you have that feeling too, please don't hessitate and write me a message. So I can write this story to an end. I would be very greatfull for that.

One day before Christmas-eve and Margot just finished her shift in the bar. She was helping Roni cleaning the last glasses before she would went upstairs to her apartment. As Roni finished cleaning the last table, she sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. "What a night."

Margot just finished the last glass as she was leaning with her back against the bar, looking at her aunt. "I know," she said. "But lucky for us, it is Christmas-eve tomorrow. So that means we have a few days off to come back to our senses." Then she looked at her boss. "Do you have any plans for the Hollidays?"

Roni looked at the darkblonde, her cheeks turning red. Margot never saw Roni like this before. "I kinda have a date," she finaly confessed. 

Margot looked at the bartender with big wide eyes. "No.." she said. "Really? Who is it? Do I know him? How does he look like?"

"Wow, easy Tiger," Roni said. "It's my first date since a long time. Would you mind letting me enjoy it myself first before I report it to some curious familymember?"

"I am sorry, aunt Roni."

The bartender smiled. "And what about you? How are things going between you and the blonde girl?"

Margot sighed. It was five days now since their make-up in the harbour. Although they wanted to make a start-over, things still seemed complicated. "I don't know really," the darkblonde confessed. "We spent the last few days together, but.. I don't know. It feels like something is still wrong."

"Well, I think I know what's wrong. She still doesn't trust you. And to be honest, I can't blame her for that."

"But what can I do to change that?" Margot wanted to know. "I would do anything to regain her trust in me."

"Well, all you can do is to give her all the time she needs. That is the only way." Then the older woman stood up. "Well I would say to call it a night." 

The darkblonded nodded. After she hugged her aunt a goodnight, she went upstairs to her apartment. Turning on the lights, she dropped on her sofa, taking out her phone out of her pocket. No messages. She opened her contactlist and as she saw Tilly's name, she hesitated. Then she opend her messenger to write the blonde a text. "Hey Tils, what are you doing?" She sent the message. Not long after that her phone rang. It was a text from Tilly. "Hey Margot. I’m bored so I try to get some distraction from the TV."

Margot hesitated before sending the next text. "Wanna come over?" The message was sent. 

Soon there was the response. "Did you look at the time?"

It was 10.30 pm. "You could stay over, if you'd like."

"I don't know. It feels like it's too soon, I guess."

That last message hurt Margot deeply in her heart. Before they broke up, they spent lots of nights together. Well, they haven't slept with each other yet, but most of their nights they spent on talking with eachother about several things and cuddling eachother into sleep. Margot just wanted to spent as much time with Tilly as possible. But meanwhile she became the feeling that how harder she tried, how harder she pushed the blonde away. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for them to start over, the darkblonde started to think. After all, she crossed the line big time by cheating her girlfriend with Kaithlynn.

Suddenly her phone rang again. It was another message from Tilly. "Do you have a Christmas-tree yet?"

A Christmas-tree? Why would she ask that? "I have, but I still have to decorate it," Margot sent back together with a picture of a barren green tree standing next to the window. Next to the tree there were several boxes with the decoration sticking out.

Margots phone. Again Tilly. "Maybe we could decorate it together?"

Margot was confused. Tilly didn't want to stay over because it would be too soon. But she wanted to help her decorating the tree? "I guess that's okay."

"How about tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening is Christmas-eve. Wouldn't you rather prefer to celebrate it with Rogers?"

"Detective Rogers has to work. And I don't care much about Christmas, because I never had somebody to celebrate it with."

That gave Margot an idea. "Would 5.30 pm be okay?"

"See you then."

After that text Margot put away her phone, walking to her bedroom. As her head hit the pillow she immediately felt asleep.

###

Next day Margot was nervous. It was allmost 5.30 and the darkblonde spent all day with her aunt Roni looking for a Christmas present for Tilly. Allthough Tilly mentioned that she didn't really cared for the Hollidays and her trust still wasn't there yet, she wanted to give her something special. As she finaly found the perfect present, she headed home, where she prepared a small dinner for the two of them. She set the table and put a small candle in the middle. Margot wasn't a great cook, but she was pleased with the result in the end. And they had to eat something after all. 

As the doorbel rang, her heart skipped a beat. With her chin up and her knees shaking she opened the door. The appearance of the woman in front of her allmost blew her away. The blue eyed gave her a shy smile before Margot let her enter the apartment. As she reached for her jacket and head, the blonde accidentally touched Margots hand. "Excuse me," she said. Margots cheek turned red. "Don't be."

Then Tilly sniffed. "It smells delicious in here."

Margot shyly turned her gaze to the floor. "Yeah well.. I thought maybe you haven’t eat yet. And it's a tradition in our family to eat together on Christmas-eve. It's nothing special though. Just a lasagna."

"I love lasagna," Tilly said as Margot led her into the livingroom. 

"Would you prefer to have dinner first, before decorating the tree?" the darkblonde asked. 

"Sounds lovely to me," Tilly replied. Margot gesture her to sit down at the table as she was heading to her kitchen. "Would you prefer a glass of wine? Or rather a soda?"

"Wine sounds perfect," the blonde replied. For the first since her arrival she smiled at the darkblonde. Seeing the girls warm smile, Margot melted. She turned around to walk to her kitchen, allmost bumping against the wall because she wasn't paying attention. With a face like a tomato and Tilly's giggling in the background she went to the frigde to grab the bottle of wine. As she returned she filled the blondes glass halfway.

"How was your day?" Margot asked while she served dinner. 

"It was rather boring," the blonde replied. "I was sitting at the statue for a while. All those people that are on the road just for the Hollidays."

"Did you never celebrate Christmas?" Margot asked as she took a bite from her lasagna. 

Tilly schrugged. "I can't remember celebrating it. And detective Rogers is allways working with the Hollidays so I guess I never had the chance to do it."

Allthough they tried to start several conversations, it was obvious that neighter girl felt comfortable. Margot felt Tilly slipping away even more. She wasn't in the mood for decorating the tree anymore as the girls finished their dinner in silence. 

As Margot cleared the table, the blonde offered her to help with the dishes. "I will do it tommorrow," the darkblonde said, refilling her glass. Then she looked at Tilly. "Want some more?"

The blonde nodded, reaching her glass. Then she turned around to the boxes with decorations and started to explore them. 

Suddenly it became too much for Margot. She couldn't stand the icy mood that was in the air anymore. She looked at Tilly. She looked like allways, but she was clearly of out of her element. It felt to Margot as if Tilly only came over out of courtesy. The darkblonde hit the sofa, bursting into tears. 

Tilly turned around in suprise, looking at Margot with her big blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay, Tils," Margot cried. "We should not deceive ourselves. I am losing you."

The blonde felt clearly unconfortable by those words. She didn't exactly know how to react. She seemed to consider her next move, but in the end, she dropped the box she was holding in that moment before she sat down next to Margot laying her hands on the girls tigh. "You are not losing me, Margot," she whispered.

"Ofcourse I am. I know I made a huge mistake. And I am bleeding for it every single day since. But I can sence the icy mood when we are together. It is not the same as it used to be."

"Ofcourse it's not the same as it used to be," the blonde replied. "I need time to retrust you again."

"I can understand that. But why do I have the feeling that you are slipping away from me?"

The blonde turned her gaze away. 

Margot knew something was wrong. "What is it, Tilly?"

After a few moments of silence, the blonde was reacting. "Kaithlynn."

Margot felt like her heart stopped in the moment she heared the name of her onenightstand. "What?"

The blonde turned her gaze to Margot. "Kaithlynn... I met her. The day before yesterday."

"Uh.. But.. Wait what?"

"She saw me as I was shopping for a little present for you," the blonde confessed. "She kind of threatened me."

Margot was still of guard and couldn't bring the words out properly. "She.. What? What did she do?"

"She said you would go back to her eventually. And that I didn't derserve you. It made me quite unhappy, you know."

It took a while for Margot to process all of this. Then she cupped Tilly's face in her hands. "Tills," she started. "I would never, ever leave you again. I promised that I would do anything to regain your trust. I didn't even talk to the girl since... you know."

Tilly looked up and down to Margot. "You haven't?"

"Ofcourse not!" Margot said. "I don't want her. She was a mistake. A mistake for which I will blame myself the rest of my life. You are the woman I wanna be with. You and only you." Then everything felt on place for Margot. "Wait.. Was that the reason you where kinda avoiding me? Because you thought I would go back to her?"

"I just didn't want to get hurt like the last time, I guess."

"We should talk this through," Margot said. "Because I want you to know that you are the only person in my life. I love you, Tilly." Margots eyes turned wide as she heard the words slipping from her lipps. This was the first time that she called the L-word loudly in front of the blonde.

Tilly seemed to be off guard by the confession. "What... what did you just say?" she whispered. 

Then the darkblonde smiled. "I love you."

Tears started to build in the corner of her blue eyes. "I... I love you too."

Margot used her tumbs to whipe the tears out of the blondes eyes as she had to fight to her own that were upcomming again. "I promise you, Tills. I won't allow that somebody will ever come between us again. And you know why? Because... I love you." The darkblonde bent over and pressed her lipps against Tilly's. The blue-eyed was suprised by this and felt backwards on the couch, Margot on top of her. Then the blonde opened her lipps and allowed her girlfriend to discover her tongue with her own. The kiss, starting innocent became furier within the second. 

After a while they were able to break the kiss.

Margot stayed on top of the blonde, looking her deeply in her eyes. "I want to spent Christmas with you," she whispered. "And actually, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." With a moan she rolled of the couch, walking to her purse. "I know we didn't decorate the tree yet, but with Christmas it's kind of a tradition to give eachother presents." She walked back to Tilly with a small box and handed it over.

"Wait," the blonde said. "I don't have anything to give you."

Margot smiled. "Yes, you do. And you allready gave it to me. You being here, with me tonight. That's the best present you could ever give me."

The blonde started to blush. Then she tangled at the box. As she opened it, she looked surprised to Margot. "It's a key," she said. 

"It looks like it is, doesn't it?" the darkblonde smiled. "And it fits on my frontdoor. I'm not gonna ask you to move in with me. At least not yet. But... I want you to know that my home should be yours as well. You're welcome here whenever you want."

Tilly stood up from the sofa to fell in Margots arms for a long embrace. They stood there for minutes letting the world passing by. "Does your offer from yesterday still stands?" Tilly whispered into Margots ear. The darkblonde pulled herself away from her girlfriend so she could look her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

The blonde turned her gaze shyly to the floor. "Well, me staying over."

Margots heart leapt for joy. "Really? You want to stay over?"

Tilly nodded. "I would like to spent Christmas together with you. That means, if you still want it too."

Margot hugged her girlfriend. "I would love nothing more." The darkblonde bent over to give Tilly a kiss before the blonde took out her cell and started to write a text. "I am just telling detective Rogers that I'm with you."

Margot hesitated before she asked: "How.. how did he react as you told him we are back together?"

Tilly looked up. "Well.. you want to hear the truth?"

"That bad, huh?" She sighed. "Well, I can't blame him though. He is right."

"He may be. But he has to respect my feelings for you. And you promised to never hurt me again. And I trust you by that far that you won't." Tilly stroke Margots cheeks. "And I really want to be here with you. After I met that other girl, I have to confess that it put me off guard. But I am happy we talked about it. So now I am not worried anymore that she could be right."

Margot layed her head on Tillys shoulder. "She isn't right and she won't be in the future, I promise." Suddenly Margot noticed that Tilly was getting nervous. She looked up to the girl. "What is it, Tils?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You can say anything to me, you know that right?"

"It's just... There is something I don't understand. But I don't know if this is the right moment to talk about it. I mean just before Christmas."

"Sweety, I don't care what day it is. If there is something bothering you, I would like you to talk to me."

Tilly stayed silent for a moment. "Well.. it's just. We were dating for six months before we broke up. And we didn't go for the next step, if you know what I mean. But it didn't seem to bother you sleeping with that other girl."

Margots heart skipped a few beats and she felt her head turning red. 

"I am just wondering," the blonde continued. "Is it me? Don't you find me beautifull enough to take that step?"

Margot jumped up, causing a little yelp coming from Tilly. "I think you are the most beautifull person on this planet!" she started. "Sure, I've thought of it a million times. But being in a relationship that is a giant step to take."

"But it didn't bother you to do it with her," the blonde replied looking at Margot with her big blue eyes. 

"Because..." Margot started to explain, but then she gave up. She sighed. "I don't know why it happened. And I rather don't want to think of it anymore. But I can see that it bothers you. I can't remember exactly how it happened, just that it did. But I didn't love her at that moment. I never loved her. Maybe it was a mix of frustration and alcohol. I don't know."

The girls went silent and Margot senced that again the mood became icy between them. She wanted to do something to change that. She cupped the blondes face in her hands, looking her deeply in the eyes. "I would love to sleep with you, Tils. I just thought you weren't ready for it. And when we do it, I want it to be special. Like with candlelights, rose petals and all of the romantic stuff." Then Margot finaly realized what Tilly was proposing. "Wait a second. Are you telling me... that you want to have sex with me?"

Tilly let out a nervous giggle. "Well if you put it like that, then yes. But I was about to say that I want to share everything with you. And when I say everything, I mean it literally."

Margot started to blush. 

"But," the blonde continued. "I am also happy to just laying next to you, waking up and see you being there. You look quite adorable when you are asleep, even when you snore."

"I do not!" Margot laughed. Then she looked at the time. The girls had been talking all night and it was just before midnight. The darkblonde stood up, leaning her hand to the blue-eyed. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Tilly smiled as she took Margots hand. As they walked to the bedroom, she looked at the tree. "Shit," the blonde said. "We still didn't decorate it."

"We can do it tomorrow," Margot said as she dragged Tilly into the bedroom. 

As they lay on the sheets, Margot cuddled herself next to Tilly. She borrowed her one of her pyjama's as Tilly hadn't brought any clothes with her. Laying against Tilly, with her arm wrapped around her, Margot felt save like she didn't feel like a long time ago. 

"It feels good to have you here with me," she whispered as she began to doze off. "I like it and I don't want it to stop." She felt Tilly starting to stroke her hair. 

"It doesn't have to stop," the blonde whispered back. "Just let us enjoy every single second that we can spent together."

"I allready am." Margots voice was getting softer.

Soon the room was filled with silence. Just as Tilly was wondering if Margot was asleep, she heard the girl that was holding her snore softly. The blonde couldn't help herself to smile. "I don't snore, my ass," she giggled. Then she kissed Margot on her head. Her snoring stopped for a second and the darkblonde changed her position in her sleep just to cuddle herself even tighter to Tilly. 

Soon the blonde closed her eyes and felt a sleep too.


End file.
